Your Very Own Lullaby
by Sayuri Jones
Summary: "Como você reagiria após ver todos os seus amigos morrerem diante dos seus olhos? Como se sentiria ao pensar que, se não fosse sua estúpida ideia de parar o carro no meio da estrada tudo teria sido diferente? Seria, sem duvidas, uma sensação terrível. Pois então... É exatamente assim que Kaito se sente."


Título da fic vem da música Lullaby - Nickelback.  
Escrevi a fic para um concurso, mas no concurso usei só metade dela... Porém, como tive muito trabalho pra escrevê-la TODA, resolvi postá-la aqui também. q  
Nem personagens, nem música me pertencem, única coisa de minha autoria é a história.  
_

**Your Very Own Lullaby**

**Capítulo Único  
_**

Kaito é um jovem rapaz de 19 anos que tem uma irmã gêmea, Kaiko. Os dois se mudaram de sua cidade natal em busca de melhores qualidades de estudo. Levavam uma vida perfeita, morando numa pensão junto aos amigos que fizeram na nova cidade. Mas, como tudo o que é bom, a felicidade de Kaito não durou muito.

24 de Dezembro, véspera de Natal. Kaito e seus amigos resolveram sair para comemorar o dia. Luka pegou o carro e saiu com toda a galera. Estavam extremamente apertados, afinal, cabiam apenas 5 pessoas no carro, contando com o motorista, e ali tinham exatamente 10 pessoas: Luka no volante, Gakupo ao seu lado, e, espremidos no banco de trás, Kaito, Kaiko, Miku, Rin, Len, Meiko, Gumi e Lily.

Não tinham um local certo para ir. Queriam apenas passear, olhar a cidade arrumada com todos aqueles lindos enfeites, parar de lugar em lugar, visitar todas as lojas, cumprimentar as pessoas que passavam... Saíram de casa às 10 da manhã e pretendiam ficar rodando até que desse meia noite e chegasse o Natal.

Visitaram primeiramente uma loja de brinquedos. Rin e Len, os mais jovens, acompanhados de Gumi, corriam a loja inteira fazendo bagunça, derrubando coisas, tirando brinquedos das prateleiras e deixando os vendedores enlouquecidos. Kaito e Gakupo, embora já fossem maiores de idade, brincavam com carrinhos como duas crianças, levando esporros da Meiko de vez em quando. Miku não desgrudava de Luka, e de 5 em 5 minutos pedia algum brinquedo para a mais velha, que já estava a ponto de enlouquecer com os pedidos da pequena, enquanto Kaiko e Lily ficavam apenas observando a bagunça que os outros faziam.

Ficaram por volta de meia hora dentro da loja, até que foram expulsos pelos vendedores após Len se pendurar em uma das prateleiras, fazendo com que a mesma despencasse. Por sorte tinham apenas pelúcias ali, então não tiveram que pagar algum brinquedo quebrado, mas por muito pouco o loiro não levara uma surra de Meiko e Luka.

Saíram da loja de brinquedos e voltaram a se espremer no carro. Miku vez ou outra gritava com Kaito por ele colocar a mão em lugares impróprios. Embora estivesse uma barulheira infernal dentro do carro, todos estavam se divertindo bastante, era impossível imaginar que, em meio a tanta alegria, algo ruim poderia vir a acontecer.

Passaram em mais várias lojas durante todo o dia, foram expulsos de 99% delas, brigaram, brincaram, riram. Se divertiram tanto que se quer viram o dia passar e, quando deram por si, já eram mais de onze da noite.

- Luka-san! Luka-san! Já é quase Natal! - Hatsune dizia em extrema empolgação, quase pulando pela janela do carro na tentativa de olhar todas as casas que passavam.

- Miku! Pra dentro, AGORA! - Meiko gritava, puxando uma das maria chiquinhas da pequena, obrigando-a a voltar para o carro.

- Meiko-san é muito chata! - A menina dos cabelos turquesa cruzava os braços fazendo um grande beiço, extremamente irritada com a ação de Meiko.

- Ela está certa, Miku! Você não quer morrer justo na véspera de Natal, quer!? - Luka dizia, sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

Miku ficava calada. Sabia que Meiko e Luka tinham razão, mas não daria o braço a torcer, dizendo que estava errada ao se debruçar na janela.

- WAAAAAAAAAAAH! LUKA! PARA O CARRO! PARA! - Dessa vez era Kaito que quase pulava para pela janela. Ele gritava escandalosamente, colocando metade do corpo para fora.

- O QUE FOI? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - A dos cabelos rosas freava bruscamente, voltando o olhar espantado para Kaito.

- Carrinho de sorvete! Carrinho de sorvete! - O rapaz abria a porta e pulava para fora do carro, correndo desesperadamente em direção ao carrinho.

- Eu... Não acredito... Que ele fez isso... - Uma gota descia pelo rosto de Luka. A garota estava decidida a degolar Kaito quando ele voltasse para o carro.

- Depois nós é que somos os pirralhos, né, Len onii-chan!? - A pequena loira dizia despreocupadamente, olhando para o irmão.

- Pois é. Por mim nós iriamos embora e largávamos esse sorveteiro imbecil aí sozinho. - Dessa vez era Len quem estava falando.

O grupo ficou batendo papo dentro do carro, enquanto esperavam que Kaito voltasse... Mal sabiam o destino terrível que os esperava.

- Woooow! Que delícia! - Kaito encarava todos os sabores de sorvete, extremamente maravilhado. Concentrava-se enquanto tentava escolher os sabores, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. - Eu vou querer 5 bolas. Uma de chocolate, uma de flocos, uma de morango, uma de banana e uma napolitana, e... Não, não! Vou querer 6 bolas, coloque uma de creme também, e... Aaaah! São tantos sabo-

Parava de falar ao ouvir um forte barulho. Virava-se pra ver de onde vinha e encontrava a pior das imagens. O carro onde encontravam-se seus amigos havia sido atingido por um caminhão. Estava tudo despedaçado, destruído. Não tinha chance alguma de sobrevivência.

O rapaz corria desesperadamente em direção ao carro dos amigos e ficava um tempo fitando o mesmo, completamente atordoado, desesperado.

Depois de alguns minutos parado ali, o garoto começara a correr pela estrada. Não sabia exatamente o que queria com essa atitude. Mas foi a primeira reação que teve. Correu, correu... As lágrimas escorrendo incontrolavelmente por sua face. Impossível não notar o desespero dele.

Já era meia noite, dia 25, o tão esperado Natal havia chegado. Fogos começavam a estourar enquanto Kaito corria desesperadamente pelas ruas. Ele continuara a correr sem rumo, até que tomou uma decisão. Iria para o mesmo lugar que seus amados amigos estavam. Daria um fim em sua vida.

Continuava a correr até que encontrara um viaduto. Estava decidido a se jogar de lá.

- Me aguardem... Estarei com vocês... Em breve... - Dizia com as lágrimas caindo cada vez mais e um pequeno e triste sorriso no rosto.

Enquanto o rapaz tentava encontrar coragem para pular, um carro que estava passando na hora notava o que ele pretendia fazer e parava bruscamente. O motorista descia do carro e corria até o garoto, que já estava debruçado, pronto para saltar.

- KAITO! - O homem era Hiyama Kiyoteru, professor de Kaito. Ele segurava o braço do mais jovem, puxando-o de volta e impedindo-o de se matar. - No que está pensando? Enlouqueceu de vez?

- H-hiyama... Sensei... - Com o rosto encharcado, e as feições de desespero, Kaito pulava nos braços do maior que havia acabado de salvá-lo, e desabava completamente. - Por que... Por que não deixou...?

- Eu é que devo perguntar! O que aconteceu? Por que diabos estava tentando se matar?

- Eu... Eu matei... Foi minha culpa... Todos morreram... A Miku-chan... Os gêmeos... Luka-san... Gakupo... K-kaiko... Todo mundo... Por minha culpa... Eu... Quero ir também...

Ele não precisava dizer mais nada. Em bora não soubesse exatamente como foi, essas palavras já foram o suficiente para que Kiyoteru entendesse que os amigos de Kaito haviam morrido, e que o mesmo sentia-se culpado por isso. Ele abraçou o mais jovem com ainda mais força, tentando lhe passar algum conforto.

- Não se culpe... E não tente fazer loucuras... Eu estou aqui, com você...

_"Por favor, deixe-me tirá-lo dessa escuridão e levá-lo para a luz. Porque eu tenho fé em você, que você irá passar por outra noite. Pare de pensar sobre isso, é o caminho mais fácil, não há necessidade de apagar a vela porque você não está pronto, você é muito jovem"_

Kiyoteru pegava a mão de Kaito e o levava até o carro. Não sabia exatamente o que fazer, mas sabia que não poderia deixá-lo sozinho. Tinha que dar todo o apoio possível ao garoto. Ficar ao seu lado, fazê-lo tentar seguir em frente. Tentar impedi-lo de ir até o fundo do poço.

Kaito permaneceu em silêncio por todo o caminho, apenas deixando que as lágrimas corressem por sua face. As ideias de suicídio só iam aumentando em sua cabeça, e Kiyoteru notava isso.

- Chegamos... - O mais velho descia do carro e dava a volta no mesmo, indo até a porta de Kaito e abrindo-a para ele. Segurava a mão do rapaz e ajudava-o a sair, caminhando com o mesmo para dentro de casa.

Os dois subiam as escadas, indo em direção ao quarto de Hiyama.

- Teru... Eu não quero... Dormir... Não sei se conseguirei...

- Você não pode ficar sem dormir. Sei que é extremamente difícil, doloroso. Imagino o quanto deve ser horrível se sentir assim, destruído... No fundo do poço... Mas você não pode desistir... Não pode se render.

O menor ficava em silêncio. Sabia que, de certa forma, o professor tinha razão. Ele não podia morrer, ainda tinha muito o que viver, era muito jovem. Mas a dor que sentia em seu peito era tão grande que ele não via solução a não ser morrer também.

- Venha, Kaito... Eu sei que você mal está suportando, mas você tem que tentar... Tente mais uma vez, com uma canção de ninar. Sua própria canção de ninar... Eu sei que você conseguirá dormir, conseguirá seguir em frente. Saiba que você não está sozinho, então apenas feche os olhos, querido, aqui vai uma canção de ninar.

Hiyama deitava-se na cama, levando Kaito consigo e abraçando-o fortemente. Sussurrava no ouvido do menor uma canção de ninar, feita especialmente pra ele.

Demorou um pouco, mas o jovem de cabelos azuis acabara dormindo nos braços de seu professor. Seria extremamente difícil para ele continuar vivendo cada dia, lembrando-se da perda de todos os seus amigos, mas ele tentaria, com a ajuda de Kiyoteru e com sua própria canção de ninar.

**..**

Bom, é a primeira fic que escrevo de Vocaloid, então tenham calma com minha pessoa. ;n; q  
Também é a primeira que fic que mato tanta gente, sos. Q  
Revisei isso umas 6/7 vezes... Sei que ainda precisa revisar mais, só que eu sou muito apressada e quis postar logo, sorry. q  
Crítica são bem vindas, desde que seja algo que me ajude... Nada ofensivo, por favor. ´-`  
Espero que gostem. E comentem, pois se comentarem eu mando o Teru (ou qualquer outro Vocaloid que queira, caso não goste do Teru. qq) cantar uma canção de ninar especialmente para você. sz q


End file.
